Father
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 167. Father: "Akashi Seijuro knew that his father was a very busy man." Happy Father's Day, everyone!


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 167: Father**

Akashi Seijuro knew that his father was a very busy man.

Well, he had to work to get to the position that he was now, which meant being busy doing work. Not to mention that his wife died while giving birth to Seijuro, so he threw himself into work even more.

Seijuro knew this when he was _five_. He comprehended that his father tried to believe that the one thing left from his wife wasn't really there. After all, she died right soon after he was born. At least his father let the maids and butlers take care of him rather than just leaving him alone. Sure, they weren't family and treated him with respect, but he thought that they were the closest thing that he would ever get to having a family.

He tried to do everything to get his father's attention. He got perfect scores on all of his schoolwork, and while his teachers or classmates called him a genius, his father wouldn't even look at the scores. He began playing basketball because he learned that his classmates got attention from their parents from playing a sport. Even though he would win, his father only learned that his son was actually playing a sport when a reporter came by their house to interview the 'basketball prodigy'.

* * *

When Seijuro was six, his father gave in to the fact that he was the only heir to the Akashi fortune, so he began training him. He told his son that failing was unacceptable, that succeeding is the only thing that Seijuro should worry about, which actually translates to worrying about being perfect in everything. Seijuro listened to his father only because his father was actually _acknowledging_ him.

* * *

When Seijuro was eight, one of his classmates thought that he was a robot because he was always right in everything. His classmates began to segregate him from themselves because that one person pointed out that being perfect all the time is not human.

That was the year where Seijuro learned the meaning of 'trapped'.

He still kept up his winning streak. After all, his father was observing.

* * *

When Seijuro was nine, he learned his current philosophy of 'since I always win, I'm always right'. His father taught him that, and he memorized it. It only served him by giving him more reason to be labeled as a freak/robot.

* * *

When Seijuro was ten, his father let the servants observe his progress instead of seeing it himself. Seijuro tried to bring his father's attention back. He even went as far as missing a point on one of his tests purposefully, which surprised his teacher, but since he was still in the top of his class, she didn't look that much into the matter.

She also didn't look into the fact that Seijuro had a noticeable bandage covering a rather large area on his cheek the day after.*****

* * *

When Seijuro was eleven, his father brought him to some business meetings to see how he would act according to the situation. Those meetings trained him to have the tactical mind that he has today. He calculated _everything _because _everything has to be_ **perfect**. Otherwise his father would finally deem Seijuro worthless. While the businessmen complimented his _act_ with fake manners, his father didn't even spare him a glance in his direction.

His father introduced him to shogi when he deemed his son not perfect enough even though Seijuro trumped many businessmen. Seijuro tried to see it as a act of caring instead of an act of selfishness and trying to preserve the Akashi line/fortune.

* * *

When Seijuro was twelve, his father ordered him to have a chauffeur. His classmates then learned who his father was and began to try to get closer to the red-head. Seijuro knew all of the things that they said were _lies_. He learned much from the men that he was forced to talk to, including knowing when they were lying. He just ignored everything. After all, he knew that he should not associate himself with _trash_. Because they didn't always win at everything, which meant that they weren't always right. His father expects him to place himself with people that were _perfect_.

Even after all of those years of being alone, he becomes even lonelier.

* * *

Seijuro was thirteen when he entered Teikou. Teikou's philosophy was similar to his and his father's, so it was no surprise as to why his father chose this school for him. Actually, his father's servants chose this school for him because his father was too busy to even look at the letters of promises of scholarships sent for his son. Fortunately (for him), his servants know what suits his son the best.

Seijuro met his friends there. The Kiseki no Sedai were created there. They were regarded as a legend. Sure, they weren't perfect, but they won in every match. Seijuro didn't give a damn if his father approved of them or not. He himself approved of them.

Even though Seijuro became part of the legendary 'Generation of Miracles', his father didn't even spare him so much as a glance. Their relationship still stayed on the basis of 'you are created to serve me and to take over for me when I'm dead'.

His son didn't seem to care. In fact, he took a chapter from his father's book and actually made everyone serve him. They were his pawns, and they existed to gain him victory.

He knew that they were breaking apart. He watched them grow into heartless monsters on court, similar to how he was also becoming. One thing differentiating him and his teammates was the fact that Seijuro had already grown to become heartless. He became a person just like his father; cold, heartless, ruthless, and absolute.

* * *

Teikou was a memory now. Rakuzan was Seijuro's present.

He led the team to victory after victory. He crushed Touou in the Inter-high, where the ace of the Kiseki no Sedai played there. He was absolutely merciless.

When he faced Shintaro, he knew that his team was faltering. They weren't playing their best. So Seijuro motivated them by shooting against his own goal and saying, "If we lose, my own goal just now would be the reason. You can blame me as much as you like. I will take responsibility and quit the club immediately. As a symbol of my atonement," he flashed back to when he was ten and cutting his face and part of his arms in order to atone for missing the point on a test. "_I will gouge out both of my eyes and give them to you._"

His father's servants were probably watching him right now. He didn't want to ruin Rakuzan's title. He _couldn't_ **_lose._**

Needless to say, Rakuzan won.

* * *

He never knew defeat until Seirin beat him. Even that time when he was ten, he wasn't actually acknowledged as a loser at that time. This time, he actually was.

He didn't want to face his father. He would learn of his loss, and then Seijuro would have to punish himself.

Instead, he waited. His father did learn, and he didn't acknowledge him as his heir anymore. They could pretend all they want in public, but his father treated him as a worthless foster child.

Again, Seijuro waited. He waited until he was eighteen, where he would take over a portion of his father's company (again, it was only for the public). He waited and worked for his father.

And on Father's Day of the year where he was actually free of highschool and was working for his father, Akashi Seijuro cut his arms until he bled enough to write a simple message on his father's wall.

_**Goodbye. And Happy Father's** **Day.****_

* * *

_*** **_**Okay, as you could read, Seijuro's father didn't actually beat him as punishment. Rather, Seijuro was forced to do the action, but he still got punished.**

**** I would kill myself if I killed of Seijuro. So no, he isn't dead. You guys could think up any excuse, but he IS NOT DEAD. **

**Now that those things are out of the way, Happy Father's Day! To celebrate this fact, here's an angst fanfic! **

**...I'm being too cheerful after writing something so freaking depressing.**

**Skipping that fact, I just want to say Happy Father's Day again! I would dedicate this to my father, but it's too depressing and sadistic. My father doesn't deserve himself to be dedicated to this.**

**Anyways, everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
